dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EvilhariboMadness
Talk Page Start Re: I do remember telling you that you could use him, but you were very rude over it and I admit i was too, but i actually apologized. Getting like that over something is rather ridiculous and it's not the first time you've acted liked that. Anyways, you're still going to run into the same problem, because her and I are sharing jeno. Re I didn't read your owl because quite frankly your words mean absolutely nothing to me, but I can look at my girlfriends talk page anytime I please. If you're going to be as disrespectful as someone said you were on my talk page then I will be disrespectful to you, now never talk to me again or speak another word to me. Again, you don't mean anything to me and I don't even know why I even think about you or give you this time of day, but this will be the last time. Good bye. wow ur talk page is hella qt anyway I'M SO SORRY THAT I'VE REPLIED SO LATE. i got ap exams next week and i'm in a mood to kms lmao mmm so you still stand well in my eyes and ily too and omg i haven't even thought about our wiki in the longest. it was oliv's ship wiki or something like that xD i feel bad bc of the owl above me but i did want to clarify things and like, let you know things from my pov. anyway when i reserved jeno bc lbr he's qt af chase asked me to share almost immediately (i mean it's p obvious why). i'm still on the fence on whether i truly want to use him bc at the moment i cba to finish even one sorting forum but yes, we did work out an agreement that involved him using jeno too. i still feel bad though and if you had asked first i would've said yes (there's other qts too that fit my aesthetic and not enough reservation spots) and even now if you want to share models with anyone else i'm still game for it so like, yeah xD KJ Apa character Lowkey noticed that James Travers is KJ Apa?? And I was just wondering if you knew this or if you talked to Jaye about sharing the character model? :P Just thought I'd bring it to your attention if you didn't already know! <3 User Talk:Blue Butter 17:32, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Blakes n Whitacres n whatnot Yes, hi! So, how interested would you be in a sibling RP? Maybe at The Three Brokmsticks? Just to see where they all actually stand with one another. :P whitacre babies! the history looks really good! would it be okay if i just copied the chenry portion, then added in aurelia's part afterwards where august's is? if you would rather i rewrote my own take, that's totally okay, i get it. it was just very well written. :) �� we was vibin', sharing' music taste, goddamn i miss your aura �� thank you!! :D �� we was vibin', sharing' music taste, goddamn i miss your aura �� Jo fam collective history everything above the line break~ hello do you mind deleting some things for me? Namely a, b, c, d, and e? Thanks! Edit Awards I'm sorry if you already got these, but I'm going around and giving out edit awards! Yep, they're back! :D When you qualify for another edit award, please drop me an owl letting me know that it's time for another award! :) ~ Thistle 04:31, May 22, 2018 (UTC) RP Hey just a reminder it’s your post for Alfie and Elenore Edinburgh Castle <3 03:38, June 14, 2018 (UTC) hi hi oli! its shade/yuri if you remember me huhu, i just wanted to say hi! i hope you're doing well! love u -shade re: i thought you still had finn wtf but yeah, go ahead and use him xD danny oli uHhhh so apparently danny and rosie+probably more of my old chars got deleted and brocky told me baekhyun is in use rn anyway sooo uh. yeap i probably wont be able to bring back danny cri im sorry ;; Shademoon (talk) 13:18, June 16, 2018 (UTC) oh then. yay danny can come back! Shademoon (talk) 13:34, June 16, 2018 (UTC) re thanx nerd <3 and yES let finn Free The Nipple Shademoon (talk) 13:46, June 16, 2018 (UTC) bloop Rosie Myung , if you would please <3 Shademoon (talk) 14:05, June 16, 2018 (UTC) hello Talk:Slytherin Common Room your post btw Joining a probably closed dynamic So, after looking around the wiki and asking lots of questions i decided to join darp and came across your royal uk dynamic. I realize it probably old and creating or adding new chars to it is impossible but, i thought i might ask anyways. It was really intresting to me and i woud love to be apart of it though, i understand if joining isn't possible anymore. Just let me know c: u Darp's not letting me join chat but this is you Gays I don't think I'm going to have the slot I need in order to make Tybalt's mans, so... I think I need to let go of that dib. I'm sorry, bb. >.< Prefects A concept: Pluto teaching Ass-tronomy at Hogwarts???? Sonofapollo Owl Me 14:35, July 22, 2018 (UTC) First Years There's an ongoing RP between the firsties. Feel free to join with yours! :) re Ye fam np I'm using him as the future model for a hyunjin (straykids) char I'm planning Vigilance we're moving! like tar, but it's happening. your member's/members' presence is requested at Vigilance HQ 20:49, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Cody's Arms Ofc fam no worries �� Attached to the invitation is scrawled instructions on the back on how to sneak around the castle and not be caught, including the spell to silence footsteps. Assurance has been made that the room of requirement is soundproof. Every student, fifth year and above, is welcome. The roleplay will begin immediately and end on Tuesday the 14th. Orion and Jacob RP? He'd like a word about the judging lol. :P No OOC shade I promise. xD Just seemed like an interesting opportunity for an RP between a champion and his headmaster. :) Midwest.teacher92 (talk) 03:21, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :Idk where Teaue would be staying while at Hogwarts, so I just kind of picked an empty office and posted there. Large Office. If you hate that location, we can always go somewhere else. :P Midwest.teacher92 (talk) 14:16, September 8, 2018 (UTC) hello do you mind deleting some things for me? Namely a, b, c, d, and e? Thanks! right so this is probs awkward but i kinda need c above to be restored bc i have info there that i forgot. sorry ;-; hello do you mind deleting: a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, and n! I know it's a lot so please don't do it all right now and take your time please! Thank you! hi omg so i brought back baekhyun (my taemin char lol) and i was wondering if you could also restore his page? i didn't realize it was gone xD For Prince Alfred You are allowed a plus one of your choosing. For Tegen For Ernie chun li is ready to die :)))) i hope her death is gruesome I don't spill tea or throw shade, I just state facts. ~Jinae Kang Seulgi - February 6th Hello! friendly reminder that the character reserve of Kang Seulgi is 3 month and 14 days past it's 6-month semi-active limit. I'm sorry to say I removed them from the UMR - You may add them back when and if you bring the character, Leda Song, back. Thanks! lmaooo I was lit thinking of Elizabeth gillies as a model 10 minutes ago and you reserved her. Psychic binch. To the Head of Lil' Bundles Re:ToTheHeadOfLilBundles OOC Note, Alisa's HOY's rper hasn't been on since Jan 1st, still haven't gotten a reply, is it cool if we say they said yes? For Percy Invitation TheGoodDeath (talk) 14:38, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Expansion Character Review? Hey Oli, I have a favor to ask. I have a character in the sorting forum that I'm designing as a sort of opposition leader to what's currently going on with the Ministry. The powers I've given her don't align with what nymphs can currently do but I'm working with Frost who's revising the Nymph rules to make sure they're at least close. I'd like to use her as part of the expansion and I've talked with Jay about her leading or helping with the riot and carrying some sort of rebellion or revolution forward from that and she was fine with it. All that being said Time said I could wait for the nymph stuff to be reworked (which might be a while) or have you look over the character and approve it from an AI perspective to use as is for the expansion with the understanding if I keep it after the powers will need to be reworked to be in line with what gets approved for the new nymphs. So...if you get a chance could you look it over and let me know if you would be ok with that and also with my potential plans for her against the Ministry in the current expansion? If not let me know and maybe we can work it out. Worst case I have to wait until the nymph stuff gets reworked and approved. also no rush since I had to put a lot of words into her sorting forum to adequately explain everything to get this far on an approval. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:36, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Character Question Hey Oli, It's been almost a month since I asked the question (see above). I just wanted to make sure you had seen the original message about my character. Thanks. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:52, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for the response! I knew how busy you were which is why I didn't push...with not much going on in the expansion there was no rush but I'm glad I can get her involved now! I did see the blog and I'll get her signed up there somewhere...thanks for looking her over. I understand and remember how busy I was when I was doing classes and everything so if I can do anything to help out let me know! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:09, April 29, 2019 (UTC) For Hudson i can't believe you. oli oppa notice me x anyway while everyone is here wanting to know the tea: : y’all are about to be real mad at me but it has to be said, exo have the best concerts from different stages to outfits and vocals and most importantly the stage presence, ain’t no one getting on their levels. EXO is the standard period shitpost my talkpage momi also oli: doesn't respond to my last owl anyway stan talent stan oli being crushed by wonho's arms i stg you better use these jisoo pics or else i'll end you <3 An owl for Aphrodite Expansion Flavor For the expansion and getting the word out I had planned to modify the Witchagram and Flootube templates to show a message related to what was going on (Rose's handiwork). It would only be temporary and once the message was across we could just revert them but I wanted to run it past someone before doing it. If you or someone on your team was already planning something similar I'm more than willing to let you guys do it too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:17, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Reservations Hi there! The following reservations have expired and thus have been removed from the UMR. Please refrain from reserving them again for one month. *Xavier Serrano *Byun Baekhyun also I've forgotten the policy for future models but I think Nat has expired too but I'm not sure, so I've kept her on. Thank you! Minister Debates All the candidates have posted on Questions 1-4 of the 2042 Minister Election Debates. If your candidate has a rebuttal to anyone's answer, you are allowed one additional post. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 23:24, November 10, 2019 (UTC) Potential New Quidditch Team Hello! Recently, several friends and I came up with the idea of creating a quidditch team based on Lincliff City. Due to the high volume of people now living on the island (in places such as Coral Gates, Downtown Drive, etc.) we figured it was logistically sound, so long as AI would permit us. We're fully aware quidditch is not going to be roleplayed, but we were hoping to make a dynamic out of it. If there's any information we need to provide, or if AI doesn't find it acceptable, then that's OK! It never hurts to ask. Thank you in advance! Aeneous (talk) :Thank you for the quick response! We don't yet have much planned beyond the team's official title (Lincliff Lions), but once we do, I'll be sure to let you know. Aeneous (talk) Aria Yeah, I didn't know if anyone would put in for Gryffindor QC or Female prefect so I put her in for both. If you give her Quidditch Captain and Noelani prefect I'm fine with that...if you make Aria prefect and Wesley Lenton QC I'm good with that...or if you make Noelani prefect and Wesley QC I'm fine there too. :P Aria's just looking to help out where she can. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:14, November 14, 2019 (UTC) :Works for me! I'll have Aria give Noelani the Prefect badge in our current RP then get with Wesley. :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:08, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Gutentag, clown thank you for the warm welcome! we clowns appreciate good hosting. on a scale of 1-10, how clown do you feel today? and if not 10, what can i do to make you feel like the best clown you can be? p.s. thank you, it's quite accurate alright clowns and cowboys, on the count of 3, give me one big texas yeehaw! 04:10, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Interview Hiya! Should I make a header and go ahead & post? I wasn't sure if I should do that, or wait for you to tell me I could. Tia! Aeneous (talk) Active Aurors Just checking if Kingston Paea is still an active auror! By active I mean you as the user are still active/semi active on the wiki and the character in question is still active and has not chosen other employment. If he is, he finishes training soon and last I asked you wanted him to go into patrol, so let me know if that's still the case. Kindly get back to me here! 02:54, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Lil Bundles Is it cool if I put Tali in there? Victoria can't take care of her by herself. Would've done it sooner, but I took a long break She wouldn't be up for adoption, but a 6th Year can't cope with looking after a toddler. Wouldn't mind moving Vic in there either, but IDK your age limit. Discord Of course! That's what Discord is for...communication! That being said I won't be able to check it for about 12 hours since I can't access it here. If it's about the same thing Time contacted me on about a week ago I'm fine with whatever. :P If not I look forward to helping you get the issue resolved. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:53, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Active Aurors Just checking if Kingston Paea is still an active auror! By active I mean you as the user are still active/semi active on the wiki and the character in question is still active and has not chosen other employment. Kindly get back to me here! May have already touched on this but I didn't get a response on my talk page, so please drop it there so I don't forget and yeet someone I shouldn't lol 03:08, December 26, 2019 (UTC) Discord Hi! I saw your message to keep in contact through Discord, but I don't have your contact information. Would you mind sending me your username and tag number? Thanks! Active Aurors If you're receiving this, that means I haven't heard back from you on my talk page regarding Kingston Paea. In one week I will assume either you or the character are no longer active on the wiki or that the character has moved on to other employment. Get back to me here if that's not the case! 05:35, January 5, 2020 (UTC) thanks for getting back to me! i actually remembered to remove you from the nonresponse list before i forgot to do it sdfkjsdaf. also your header on your userpage is iconic 13:25, January 28, 2020 (UTC)